Eternal Lover
by Furuzee
Summary: Kaname Kuran has a huge obsession. He has been having this obsession centuries ago, when he was still Kaname the Ancestor. Now, as Kaname Kuran - king of all vampires with a queen, his heart is still only yearn for that person and it's making him crazy. Madly in love, Kaname has locked his beloved up in a golden cage created by himself. Will he get the love that he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OCCs, m-preg, Yuuki-bashing**

**Disclaimer: Zero! I wish you were mine :(((( VK does not belong to me, no matter how I wish it to be (then it would be a HARD YAOI one XD) Matsuri Hino, seriously, this manga should be yaoi genre since Kaname and Zero are too hot and sooooo totally right for each other!**

**Eternal Lover**

**~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~**

Deep inside the Kuran Residence, there was a forbidden room since no one is allowed to go inside

Except for the master - Kaname Kuran. He had prevented everyone from going near the room. Even the his wife, also the vampire queen - Yuuki Kuran

The room was protected with two huge white doors with many beautiful golden and silver lilies carved on them. There was a strong barrier around, shielding it from being entered

Every night, Kaname would go into that room and would not come out till the next day to go to work. Everyone, including Yuuki, was extremely curious about that. But as they all say, curiosity kills the cat so no one would dare to confront Kaname about it. After all, it was the best to not mess with the vampire king

Yuuki was probably the most curious but she also would not dare to ask. She had tried once, only implying about the room but Kaname had send her a death glare and warned her not to stick her nose in his business. Yuuki had felt very angry and sad at that time. She was his wife for God's sakes!

The room was built from the very begining, when the got married and moved to the Kuran Residence. However, Kaname had not touched her once, even after their marriage. Even in their first night together as husband and wife, he left her to go to that room!

Yuuki tried to trespass the room once but failed miserably because of the barrier around it. Then she was punished by Kaname and the punishment was painful to her: she was not allowed to drink real blood for a whole month. Instead of that, she would have to use blood tablets. Although those blood tablets had the highest quality, but still…

The vampire queen was furious and at that very moment, she had decided that no matter what, she had to get into that room, find out what Kaname's secret was

Then destroy it.

Kaname opened his eyes as he walked out of his luxury black car. He slowly walked into the house as the guards bowed their heads to show respect to his presence. Once he got into the house, he sped up the space to one place that he knew too well

He was extremely tired and he needed to see him soon

Only him, only him could help Kaname to release the stress

After a few minutes, Kaname stopped at the forbidden room. Looking at the two huge doors for another minute, he smiled softly as he walked through them, without opening.

_My love, I'm back to you_

White

Everything was so white

And pure

Behind those doors, there was a garden full of white lilies. The smell of the flowers was intoxicated yet heavenly

In the center of the garden, there was a white king-sized bed which was covered by thin, silky white veils

Kaname's eyes lit up as he walked towards the bed. He was almost running towards it to be exact

_Oh how he could not wait to see his beloved_

Kaname slowly lift the veils and sat on the bed, admiring his lover sleeping form

_How could such beautiful creature exist? Even more wonderful, Kaname knew he was the one who had captured it and could embrace it for eternity_

Slowly caressed the person's long silver hair, then his face, eyes, nose, mouth, feeling the smoothness of the fair skin on his hand

He would never get enough of this feeling

Then suddenly, the closed eyes opened

Ah, those eyes...those lilac eyes, which shone like stars, like the most precious gems in the whole world were staring straight at Kaname. How he love those eyes!

But what was that in those eyes? Was that...fear?

Why? Why did his precious fear him? What did he do to make the love of his life so scared like that?

Kaname stretched out his arm, trying to pat the silver-haired's head but the said person quickly got up and retreated from him

Kaname's eyes widened. Why…?

- "...Zero…?" - Kaname softly called out his lover's name

Kiryu Zero clutched the white duvet to himself, trying to distance from the pureblood in front of him.

- "...Kuran…" - Zero hesitatingly called the pureblood

- " Yes, love?" - Kaname smiled to his beloved - " I believe I told you to call me Kaname"

- "Kuran...I…" - Zero stuttered

- "Just say your wish out loud, dear. No matter what it takes, I will make it come true" - Kaname said as he looked at Zero lovingly

- " Please, Kuran…,let me go…" - Zero said, he was trembling, the aura on the vampire king was too strong for Zero's dismay

- "That…" - Kaname still kept his smile on his lips, but his voice was colder - "...is the only thing I can not grant you, my dear. However, today Aidou told me that there is a rare creature named Norr and it seems they are very beautiful. If you want, I will get you one"

- " No, Kuran,please…" - Zero felt like his breath was escaping

-" KANAME! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME KANAME, ZERO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO IT?" - Kaname finally snapped, he shouted at Zero

Zero flinched as he curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself from the strong energy that Kaname emitted

- " WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU STAY BY MY SIDE, ZERO? I LOVE YOU! I AM MADLY AND DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, ZERO!" - Kaname stood up angry and started to use his power to destroy everything near him. The silky veils were burning, a large amount of lilies were also destroyed - "TELL ME, ZERO? WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME SO MUCH?"

Then, he stopped abruptly, which made Zero scared even more

Kaname turned around. He looked at Zero with his bloody red eyes

- " Could it be...you're still in love with him?" - Kaname asked. His voice was low and...dangerous

Zero's beautiful lilac eyes widened in fear

- " It can't be...right? You...You can't be in love with _him_ anymore. _He_'s dead! _HE_'S DEAD, ZERO! _HE_'S GONE! FOREVER GONE!"

- " Please, Zero…" - Kaname ran to Zero's side. He kneeled down, hugging Zero's body tightly, tears streaked down his face - "...please, tell me that you're not in love with _him_ anymore! Please! PLEASE!"- Kaname buried his head in Zero's chest

Zero's eyes softened as he looked at Kaname's crying form. Slowly, he raised one arm up and slowly patted Kaname's head

- "You know what…" - Zero sighed out loud as he continued - " ...may be I want a Norr after all…"

Kaname looked up at Zero in surprise. Zero tried to form a smile:

- "...so can you get one for me, Ku...Kaname?"

Kaname's lips trembled:

- "You said it...you said my name…!"

Zero did not say anything, he just smiled sadly

- " Don't smile sadly like that, my love. Of course I will get a Norr for you, right now if you like!"

- "No, it is not necessary…" - Zero examined Kaname. He knew that the pureblood was extremely exhausted and his mental state was not so...stable - ...you need to rest. You look tired…"

-"Of course! If you say so…" - Kaname was like a child who just got his candy. He launched himself at Zero, hugging his beloved tightly before they both laid down. Kaname felt so happy, Zero was worried about him

Feeling the vampire king's arms wrapped protectively around his petite waist, Zero closed his eyes as crystal drops of tear started to fall down

_Haruka..._

Kaname looked at the person's back he was embracing happily. Zero, his beautiful Zero, all his. His silver was longer than the time they were at the academy and Kaname loved it. Right now, Zero looked the same as the first time they met, which was centuries ago

Who could have believed that Zero Kiryu - the boy that everyone saw as a potential vampire hunter was actually a pureblood vampire which had lived for many centuries

Heck, maybe he was as old as Kaname the Ancestor

More than that, he was a traveling pureblood vampire, which made him even stronger

Using his piano fingers to wipe away the visible tears at the corner of the silverette's eye, Kaname suddenly smirked evilly as he licked off the tears, feeling the salty taste on the tip of the tongue. He knew his Zero was a soft person and of course, seeing Kaname himself crying so...real like that, Zero would never be able to fight back. That was what he loved about Zero, always so caring. He would be a perfect vampire to carry his **offsprings** and be a **wonderful** mother of their children. After all, he had destroyed all the obstacles which prevented them from getting together. Yes, Kaname had also eliminated him, too. Actually, that was the first thing he did when he had regained all of his power as the Ancestor

Kaname kept the smile on his lips as he drifted into sleep. He was sure that he would dream about their past tonight

_**~~~ Flashback~~~**_

_The first time Kaname met his eternal love Zero was when that woman took out her heart and threw it into the burning fire_

_ That time, he felt...nothing at all._

_ That woman, she may have been his only friend but that was that, nothing more, nothing less_

_ And too bad, he did not trust anyone, not even her - his only friend_

_ So when she turned into ashes, Kaname actually felt quite glad. Now, he did not have anyone to trust, which made him feel more secured and safe, not afraid of getting hurt by betrayal_

_ Bored by looking at the flying, lifeless ashes, he averted his attention to another direction_

_ Then, what he saw made him hold his breath_

_ An angel! A silver-haired angel was standing there in the crowd, not so far from him, looking at the scene of burning ashes with big, round lilac eyes. The angel blinked a few times and finally, looked at Kaname_

_ Suddenly, he smiled_

_A gentle smile, just like the warm breeze of spring, which made Kaname's heart at peace_

_Then, the angel turned around and walked away_

_- " Wait!" - Kaname shouted out as he ran, shoved people off, trying to catch up with the retreating figure_

_ However, no matter how fast he ran, he could never catch up_

_ Kaname finally stopped when he no longer saw that figure anymore_

_'Wait...please...'_

_ That was the first meeting between Kaname Kuran - the very first pureblood vampire with the obsession of his life - Zero_

_ When he returned to his realm, Kaname immediately ordered his men to search for the silverette. Unfortunately, there was no avail_

_Still, Kaname kept trying and trying, not caring about the vampires kingdom anymore. That was when the Senate decided to overthrown him, to put him into eternal sleep_

_ However, it seemed that the Senate had underestimated him. They were such fools to actually think that he could have been put into sleep with the tiny power of theirs. Then, a short sleep could be useful. At least, he need to calm himself first before he search for his angel again_

_ So, vampires believe that their king - Kaname Kuran was dead._

_ Yet, three centuries after that, Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran - descendants of Kaname - gave birth to their first baby boy, without knowing that this little baby was actually Kaname Kuran the Ancestor and fate was such a funny thing, they also named him Kaname_

_ Little Kaname grew up in such a happy family that he had never experienced before but he paid no attention to it. His only goal was to find his lovely angel. He was not so blind to see that the marriage between Haruka and Juuri was only and arranged marriage. Well, Juuri really had love feeling for Haruka but Haruka only loved her like a sister (they __**were**__ siblings after all). Instead, Haruka also had a one-sided love for his bestfriend - a traveling vampire which Kaname had never met before. What Kaname interested in that the one who Haruka loved was a man_

_ Well, it was not his business anyway_

_ Sometimes, Haruka - his "father" would sit and talk to him like real father and son. Haruka would tell Kaname about his love like how beautiful and how strong he was. Yet, Kaname had no intention if getting those things into his mind. His mind was totally occupied with the image of the angel he had seen three centuries ago_

_ Then, one day, Haruka returned home from the meeting with the Senate (Haruka was the vampire king at that time) and he was strangely...happy. He told Juuri and Kaname that his bestfriend would come and stay here for a while_

_ Juuri did not see why Haruka had to be this happy but Kaname knew everything. Haruka's lover would come here and stat for a while_

_ Haruka was so excited about it that he had completed piles of documents just in one day so that he could well prepared to see his "bestfriend"_

_ The vampire king also reminded Juuri and Kaname to be nice and friendly. Kaname found it extremely annoying but as a good "son", he had to listen to his "father"_

_ Finally, that day came_

_ Haruka woke up very early in the morning so that he could welcome his "bestfriend". Of course, Kaname and Juuri were also woken up_

_ Kaname was totally annoyed_

_ The family of three people was standing at the grand entrance of the Kuran Residence. Kaname almost fell asleep many times if if had not been for Juuri to wake him up_

_ When the sun was also wide awake, a slender figure appeared at the east_

_ Kaname could not believe his eyes_

_ Long silver hair, shining lilac eyes, gentle smile on the pinkish lips, body dressed in pure white_

_ No, this person...this person was his angel!_

_And he was also...Haruka's love interest!_

_Ah, he was smiling, his angel was smiling brightly as he ran into Haruka's tight hug_

_- " Zero!" - Haruka called him_

_That was the second encounter between Kaname Kuran - the future vampire king and Zero - the love of his entire life_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Lover**

**~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~**

**_~~~ Flashback~~~_**

_ Then, Zero started to move in with the Kuran family_

_ Just as Kaname had thought before, Zero was an absolutely beautiful, from his soul to his appearance. With a slender body, long silky silver hair which reached his petite waist, pale smooth skin, he was the most beautiful creature on Earth. His eyes, especially those big, round, sparkling lilac eyes of his. They were so bright and innocent that they can look through your soul and purify it. More than that, everytime Zero smiled, Kaname felt as if his heart was melting. Zero was kind and sweet. It did not surprise Kaname when he found out that his angel can cook and all the dishes were superb. _

_ Still, Kaname also found that Zero was a little too…dense and oblivious to everything around him. For example, Haruka's feeling for him_

_ Kaname would laugh at himself if he did not realize the loving gaze Haruka gave to Zero every moment they were together. Zero, on the other hand, did not suspect anything. He thought that between Haruka and him, there was only friendship. A stronger friendship than any other, that's all and Kaname was totally glad_

_ However, Kaname hated it when Zero used his sweet voice to call him "Little Kaname" and patted his head. That made him feel so small, young and powerless to embrace to protect Zero. Yet, everytime hearing Zero's voice, Kaname felt…aroused. The voice was not too low but not too high, very pleasure to be heard and with a little sexiness mixed in it, that voice totally fit Zero. _

_ Kaname could not remember how many times did he dream about having Zero panting heavily under his body, totally exposed, free for him to touch. Then, Zero would use his adorable voice to call out his name over and over again, to scream out his name when they reach orgasm together_

_ Of course, that was only in his wildest dream because right now, his beloved was chatting happily with Haruka, still not realize the loving gazes from him and Haruka_

_ Juuri was out today. She had promised other Ladies to go shopping downtown. That was why, Haruka was spending all his time sitting here, drinking tea, listening to the one he loves talking about the experiences he had when traveling through many countries, completely ignored his son intense gaze at Zero_

_ Truthfully, Haruka was not listening at all. He was busy admiring his long-time crush. Zero looked absolutely beautiful, just like the first time they met in the Rose Garden a century ago. Ever since that day, Haruka could not get the image of this silver angel smiling gently as he held a bouquet of white rose in his hand. At that time, he was lost of words. He was totally, completely stunted and just stood there like an idiot, until a sweet voice get him out of it. And of course, it was Zero's voice. Zero had laughed and Haruka was so embarrassed. Then, Zero invited him to sit down and they talked. It turned out that Zero was a traveling vampire, which made Haruka surprised_

_ Traveling vampires are pureblood vampires who are strong enough to live on their own, not needing the protection or the help of any vampire Senate or Association. Haruka could not believe that such fragile and beautiful in front him was one of them._

_ He remembered when Zero blushed hard when he said that Haruka was his first friend. Zero looked so adorable and vulnerable that Haruka wanted to launch himself at Zero and make love to him senselessly_

_ Luckily for him, being a vampire king, he had learn self-control. _

_ Haruka knew that he had finally found the love of his life. His marriage to Juuri was nothing but a contract, something to keep the vampire society in its system. Poor girl, to think that she actually harbor feelings for him_

_ When Zero said he had nowhere to stay, Haruka had offered his place immediately but Zero just laughed it off, saying that he still wanted to travel some more. When the time comes, maybe he would need Haruka's help. Although feeling a bit disappointed but Haruka agreed to help Zero anytime he needed_

_ When they bid farewell to each other, Zero promised to come back to him and Haruka had clung on the promise till then and Zero also had kept his promise. Haruka could not describe how happy he was when he heard that Zero was returning_

_ That was why, here they are, drinking tea and talking to each other with Zero did almost the talking. _

- _"…that was pretty much everything I have learned after the trip!" – Zero happily ended his story_

- _" Wow, I could not believe how far you have traveled, Zero!" – Haruka smiled_

_ Zero smiled happily at Haruka words. He felt so proud._

_ Still, Zero had a secret that he could not tell Haruka. True, the traveling vampire had feelings for the king. He had realized it during his trip when he could not get the image of the noble pureblood out of his mind. Then, he felt so wrong. Haruka had already married and was expecting a child soon, he would not want to be the third wheel in the happy family picture. _

_ But then, as if fate was mocking him, he had returned to where he started. Luckily, Haruka was still there to welcome him with his whole family._

_ Juuri Kuran was indeed a beautiful and brave queen, he could see it through her eyes._

_ And about the young prince, Kaname Kuran. Well, Zero thought that he looked so familiar, as if they had met before but decided to shrug it off since he was like centuries older than the prince_

_ Zero was enjoying his time here. The Kuran treated him absolutely well and he could not wish for anything more. Above all, he could see Haruka everytime. He found it weird sometimes that Haruka had spent to much time with him but not his wife or his son but Zero dared not to raise his hope high. He also notice the intense gaze from Kaname towards him. Maybe the little one had found out his feeling for the majesty and was warning him not to committee any dangerous actions, completely unaware of the young one's feeling_

_ The three purebloods would have been mourning over their feelings like that if it were not for __**that**__ day_

**_~~~ End of flashback~~~_**

* * *

****Kaname woke up due to the howls of the wolves living deep inside the Dark Forest surrounds the Residence. It was already night time and he had to go to work. Kaname groaned as he knew he had to leave his beloved again. Looking at the sleeping figure besides him, he smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of his most beloved but then a frown appeared on his face. Zero had been sleeping more and more these days and he could not eat anything properly. Everything he ate he would eventually vomit out. His heart clenched everytime he saw his lover running urgently to the bathroom every morning and after he ate something. Kaname had checked the food but he found no poison in it.

_Maybe he does need a doctor this time_

And Kaname already had in mind who he would call for

- "Uhm…" – hearing a soft moan besides him, Kaname knew that the love of his life was waking up.

- "Good morning, beautiful. How are you today?" – Kaname asked gently

Zero was not wide awake yet. There was mist in his eyes and his cheeks were flushing. He looked just like a little child and Kaname found it adorable

Suddenly, Zero's beautiful eyes widened as he got out of bed immediately and ran to the bathroom, starting to vomit. Hearing the sound coming from the bathroom, Kaname's frown deepened as he gritted his teeth. He felt so useless as he could not find out what was wrong with his most beloved one

Zero, on the other hand, felt so desperate as he knew what was going on with him. It had happened to him once, when he was still together with Haruka

Kaname opened the bathroom door to see and exhausted Zero on the floor. It hurt him to see his lover like that. He gently picked Zero up and carried him to bed

- " Zero dear, tell me what's wrong with you so I can help you" – Kaname asked, concern was in his voice

- " I'm fine Ku…Kaname, I'm just…tired, that's all and a rest would be nice" – Zero forced a smile

- " No, you are not fine and you know it, Zero! That's it, I'm calling Hanabusa right now!" – Kaname said as he walked towards the door

- " No! That is not necessary!" – Zero blurted out immediately but then felt scared when Kaname's eyes locked onto him – " I mean, I must be to tired…"

- " What are you hiding from me, Zero?" – Kaname asked dangerously as he got closer to Zero

- " No…Nothing…" – Zero stuttered

- " You know that I hate liars, right? And Zero…" – Kaname lifted Zero's face up to face him – " …you are so not a good liar at all" – With that, he immediately, leaving a scared Zero behind

* * *

Kaname was stomping towards his office angrily. Why? Why did Zero have to lie to him? They were lovers, they were supposed to trust each other!

When he got into his office, he quickly grabbed the telephone and dialed a chain of numbers

The ringing sound was irritating. He was losing his patience

- " Hello, Dr. Hanabusa speaking" – Finally, someone picked up

- "Aidou, I need you to be at my place immediately!" – Kaname was practically shouting at the phone

- " Kaname-sama? I…" – Aidou did not get to finish his sentence when the line cut off

* * *

Kaname was sitting in the luxury living room, waiting for Aidou Hanabusa to come impatiently. He looked at the clock every five minutes

Then, his butler finally led somebody to the room.

- " Kaname-sama, good evening" – Aidou bowed his head

- " No time for this, Aidou! I need you to check on someone for me!"

- " Sure, Kaname-sama. And that person is…?"

- " I will lead you to his place but first…" – Kaname looked pass Aidou's shoulder, which made the vampire doctor to look behind and he met with the ultimate darkness

* * *

Aidou was being led to somewhere with his eyes blindfold. He could not see anything but to follow Kaname's scent. Suddenly, he felt as if his body had just walk through an invisible barrier and portal.

Lilies. The smell of lilies got into his nose. They were so pure. Aidou could imagine himself standing in the middle of a lily garden.

Then, Kaname's scent continue to move on, which he had to quickly moved to catch up. Then, his master finally stopped

He felt a push at the back, which meant he had to walked forward

Aidou almost fell down when he met with a hard object. He had to be extra careful

After a while, he realized that the object was a bed, a very big one. He could sense someone lying on it

Strange, this person's scent was so…familiar. Aidou was sure that he had met this person before but he could not remember

- "Hurry up, Aidou! We don't have all day" – Kaname's voice snapped him out of it

- " Ah yes, sorry Kaname-sama!" - Aidou quickly got to work

He reached out his arm, searching for the person's wrist. When he found it, he was surprise with the smoothness of the skin, it was as if he had touch a flower petal

Then it hit him. This person...

Aidou moved his hand back. He then turned to Kaname direction

- " Kaname-sama, you have to prepare for the news. This person is…" – Aidou hesitated

- " What's wrong? Just spill it out, damn it!" – Kaname knew he would surely die if there was something wrong with his precious Zero

- "…this person..is pregnant…" – Aidou dropped the bomb

Kaname was lost of words. his wine-coloured eyes widened

_What?_

- " Say it once more, Aidou! Are you sure?" – Kaname tried to suppress his trembling voice

- " Kaname-sama, this person is pregnant and I am one-hundred percent sure of it" – Aidou said again and he felt the atmosphere in the room slowly lightened

Kaname looked back at Zero's slender body on the bed

Zero…was pregnant

Zero…was carrying his child!

Kaname was happy. He was so happy that he could lose his mind anytime

Ever since he had captured Zero in his arms, Kaname had made love to his precious almost everyday and this result had him totally satisfied

Finally, he and Zero could have a complete bond now

Unbeknown to him, Zero moved his head to the opposite side, not facing Kaname. A silent tear fell down his cheek as he closed his eyes

_Haruka…I'm sorry…_


End file.
